The story of the dragons
by Dragons1993
Summary: This is the story of the dragons that were kept in the cages in httyd
1. Chapter 1

Story of the Dragons

Hey guys this is the story of the dragons we all know and love once again bieng suck in those cages we see them in back in How To Train Your Dragon One.

Chapter One

Monstrous Nightmare (Hookfang), Deadly Nadder (Stormfly), Gronkle (Meatlug) Hideous Zippleback (Belch and Barf and Nightfury (Toothlesses POV

Once again the Queen ordered the us and the other dragons on the den to go raid the food from Berk. We knew tonight was going to be different from other nights, we just had a feeling.

The dragons left the mountain, flying towards the island known as Berk, they had heard one of the humans say it on one of their many missions to get food for their queen. The five dragons flew together away from the other dragons, they always hunted seperatley from the other dragons, the other dragons didnt care about making friends and protecting each other while they went to get the food, it was every dragon to themselves so thats why tis particular group of dragons a hideous zippleback, deadly nadder, monstrous nightmare, gronkle and a nightfury always hunted together, they protected each other from the villages and the Queen.

They were coming close to Berk now and the friends went a different way than the other dragons choosing instead to sneak up behind the village in the cover of darkness and not go near those torches that the people had lit, unknown to them they were being watched. You see it wasnt the first time they had chosen to go that way, they were never caught before so they continued to go that way.

They landed behind a house near a sheep pen, great one for each of them to feed their queen, thought the dragons. They looked around the area and decided that now was a safe time to get the sheep with everyone so busy with the other dragons. They crept out and stepped on a trap, up they went, everyone that is except the nightfury.

Nightfury (Toothlesses) POV

The nightfury heard the snap of the trap and flew out of it quickly, he looked back at his friends hoping they had gotten out too but no they were trapped. The trap he saw had spikes on the end of the net to keep the net from being lifted up. He started to go back down to help his friends but they all yelled at him to stay away, it was no use they were caught. The nightfury hid behind a building just as the chief of the village came running up.

Stoicks POV

"Aha, we have the devils." I shouted. The rest of the dragons had been 'shown' off the island but I wanted the new recruits to know how to fight the devils. "Take them to the training area, training starts first thing in the morning."

Nightfury (Toothless) POV

I watched as my friends got taken away, guilt ridden but knowing there was nothing I could do because if I showed myself I would be captured too and therefore be no help at all to my friends. I flew away into the night when everyone was busy taking my friend to their prison I was flying back to the nest, but suddenly out of nowhere a piece of rope with balls on the end came flying out of nowhere, it wrapped itself around my wings and legs and I fell screaming into the trees down a hill and finally landing in a clearing unconcious.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hiccups POV

I can't believe it no one believes me that I caught a nightfury, well actually I can because I told them I did once before when I was younger but still I caught one. If they won't believe me I will just have to go out and find it and prove to them I caught it.

Toothless POV

I opened my eyes slowly hoping that this was a nightmare, I could smell the foul human from where it stood before me dagger clutched in his hand ready to strike. I closed my eyes and laid my head down on the ground resigned to my fate of never being able to help my friends escape because I would be dead. Suddenly I heard cutting and I quickly opened my eyes and saw the human cutting my ropes. When they were cut I leaped at the human and roared at him to warn him to stay away from me and I ran off into the woods, trying to fly but with a broken tail fin that isn't easy to do.

Hiccup POV

I couldn't do it I couldn't kill the dragon oh my god my life is officially over, what am I going to tell my dad, how am I going to face the village. I am in only Viking who can't kill dragons I thought as I lay on the ground ears ringing from the roar the nightfury gave me. When I was ready I got up and tried to walk away but my ears were ringing and I was dizzy from the roar and I flopped down on the ground again face first.

Toothless POV

I flew-fell down into a clearing and landed in the pond there wondering how I was going to help my friends now that, that human crippled me.

Hiccups POV

I can't believe it dad's making me go to dragon training I'll get killed there, well at least everyone will be happier with me gone no Hiccup to make a hiccup out of things. I walked into the training arena the next morning and found the other teens talking about scars and burns and I just had to open my mouth and comment, which got me bullied. As the training session went on Gobbet let loose a gronkle, he believed that we learn on the job when one of the other teens asked in a panic if he was going to teach us. I ran around like a headless chicken trying to find a hiding place so the gronkle wouldn't get me and ended up being the one the gronkle was firing at. Gobber saved me thank god but then he said something that got me thinking, he said "Dragons will always, ALWAYS go for the kill." I walked back to where I found the nightfury and picked up the rope and muttered to myself. "So why didn't you?" I decided to walk further to see if I could find the nightfury and found black scales on the ground, I picked one up and studied it and suddenly a big shadow was looming over me I leaned back than when I figured out was it was I leaned over the edge and saw the nightfury trying to get out of the clearing. "Why don't you just fly away?" I muttered to myself but then I saw he only had half of his tail fin, I immediately started drawing him and headed back to the village.

Toothless POV

I looked at the filthy human who shot me down in disgust, so come to laugh at me? I say in my mind, but then I saw to my surprise that he wasn't laughing, he was just looking down at me from the ledge drawing in some kind of book. But I saw the look in his eyes he wanted to know more about me what like nearly killing me wasn't enough for him after he left I felt this drop in my stomach, this wouldn't be the last time I see him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gronkle (Meatlugs) POV

I was laying in the hanger sleeping when I heard the gate opening and those humans coming in I knew by their voices they were only teenagers but I knew they were being trained to kill me so I knew I had to kill them first before they had the chance to. Than the big fat instructors voice came through the hanger door getting nearer and nearer to where I was kept until he sounded like he was right next to my hanger.

Suddenly my hanger opened and out I flew out looking around me the teenagers were scrambling to get out of my way. The one with the wooden leg was coaching them on how to kill me. The teens scrambled to get their shields, but two of them were fighting over a shield with skulls. I shot a blast hoping to hit at least one of them but it unfortunatly hit the shield. Than the wooden legged man asked another qustion and the fat boy answered I shot his sheild and he ran away screaming.

I saw a girl and boy together and the boy was paying no attention whatsover to me but the girl was glaring at me alert, I thought I would teach the boy a lesson for ignoring me so I shot at them, the girl got out of the way the boy barely got his shield up in time to defend himself.

I looked around finding another boy close to the girl talking I took a shot, it hit the boys shield and the shield rolled off his hand onto the ground and he started chasing it. I took this opportunity to kill at least one of the teenagers so I chased after him. The peg legged man yelled a warning at him but it was too late I had already caught up to him I had just opened up my mouth and gotten ready to fire when the peg legged man had his hook in my mouth and the shot hit above the scrawny boy.

Than the peg legged man threw me back into my prison where I stood there huffing, I heard the man say that the teens would get another chance to attack me and I growled lowly vowing to kill them before they could kill me.

Deadly Nadder (Stormfly) POV

A man let me out of my hanger and I was off, I looked at the field before me and saw that it was littered with wooden planks standing upright. I flew up onto the planks and started attacking the teens that were attacking me. I saw a skinny boy talking to the fat man that was just outside the arena and shot at him, missing him by only a little bit and burning his weapon down to a crisp.

I chased the skinny boy all over the arena while the fat man coached them safely from the outside. I lost the skinny boy but I found the fat boy and threw my poisonous tail spikes at him while he screamed. Than I saw two teens almost exactly the same except for their hair and started sniffing them. When they tried to run past me I didnt let them and than they started arguing and I fired at them but I missed.

I looked around for the next teen to start attacking me but no one came so I wandered around the arena, suddenly I heard this clanking noise and I looked and saw the skinny viking from before laying on the ground, I snapped at him and he ran away and I flew up ontop of the planks of wood again.

I jumped around looking for vikings and I spotted two of them the girl was raising her axe to fight me but the boy arrogantly pushed her out of the way and threw his axe, it missed me and I started laughing than I chased them, the boy split off from the girl and I continued to chase the girl. I fell onto the ground on top of the skinny boy and the girl and landed in broken wood, when I got my bearings I shook the wood off and ran towards the two people on the ground and reached out to attack them but the girl hit me with the axe and sword, the man put me back into the hangar and I stood there glaring at the door.

Toothless POV

I was sleeping up on a rock when I heard footsteps, I opened my eyes and crouched low on the rock waiting for whoever it was to come in. To my surprise it was that boy who had shot me and let me go. He came into the clearing holding a fish, when he saw me up on the rock he gasped and hugged the fish to himself as if a fish could protect hiim from a dragon.

I jumped down off the rock and stalked closer to the boy but stopped when I saw he had a knife in his belt. I growled and he took the knife out and kicked it into the water. after I knew I was safe I sat down and looked at the boy he held out the fish to me I reached my neck out and opened my mouth. The boy said something about my retractable teeth, my teeth came out and I snatched the fish away from him.

After I had finished the fish I stared at the boy that looked so small and helpless with his scared terrified eys. I thought he might have wanted some food so I regurgitated half of the fish and gave it to him. He took it and looked at me funny than he realised I meant for him to eat it after I nodded at it and back at him.

Eventually he ate it, but he wouldnt swallow it so I swallowed to show him he must eat the fish, with a sour face he swallowed it and than made a funny face before smiling. I decided to copy his smile and he was surprised that I even knew how to smile. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, just because I was a dragon doesnt mean I couldnt smile or do anything else a human couldnt do well except for talk.

After I smiled for a while he reached out to touch me but I wanted him to work for the privlage of touching me so when he got closer i growled and tried to fly away but couldnt. All day the boy tried to touch me, I have to admit some of the ways he tried to pat me was pretty funny, eventually I fell asleep hanging from a tree and I opened my wings to find the boy sitting on a rock drawing in the dirt.

I was amused at this and decided to try this myself, I broke a huge tree trunk and started to drag it on the ground making circles in the ground. The boy stood up started to walk around my drawing, stepping on it a few times until i growled and he got the picture not to step on my drawing eventually he got close to me and I huffed on his hair. He reached his arm out again and closed his eyes this time I let him touch me because he showed me he could trust me by the fact he closed his eyes. I leant my head forwards so he could touch my muzzle than I sniffed and ran off.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Toothlesses POV

I wake up to find the boy has come again, this time bearing gifts. He poured the basket out and out came an assortment of fish and an eel! I growled at seeing the eel and hiccup took it away. As I was eating I felt him touch my tail. He was putting something on the end of my tail. I wiggled it and it felt like he had restored my tail fin. I opened my wings slowely and took off. I was flying fast and hard to get out of there when I looked back and noticed the boy was still on my tail. I flipped my tail around flinging the boy off and in the process lost my balance because the stupid fake tail fin closed and fell into the water. The boy yelled out yeah! Than he left.

Hideous Zippleback (Belch and Barf) POV

We were in our prison waiting for the cursed vikings to come and kill us but when they opened the hatch there was only smoke. We ran out looking around through the smoke, the teens were all there holding buckets of water. We waited as the teens fought between themselves than as the teens wasted their water than we approached and bit the boys jackets just to scare them than let them go and the two boys ran away. After we let them go the girls were next one of the girls had already wasted her water so that only left one, we swept them with our tails. We looked towards the final two boys and started walking forward, we poked one of our heads out and the fat one splashed us with water, we laughed a big throaty chuckle because he wet the wrong head than we sprayed him with our gas and he ran away. Finally the think weak one was left, he threw the water and it didnt reach our heads, we rushed forward to attack but we smelt something off about the boy and the next minute we saw he had a eel in his jacket we backed away while he kept saying back and finally we were back in our hatch. We sat there in the dark wondering how that boy could know they hated eels.

Thoothlesses POV

I look up to see the boy is back and this time he brings a saddle, what do i look like a horse! I decided to not make it easy on him and I ran around the cove until we were both tired. Than I let him ride me. We were going good until the boy steered me the wrong way and we both fell into the grass, now grass does something to me I dont know what but I felt all itchy when I was in there, I looked up and saw the boy looking at the grass funny.

Gronkle (Meatlugs) POV

I was let out of my hatch and was attacking the viking teens but only hitting their shields when I saw the skinny boy again I flew towards him and he attacks me with grass! Oh the grass was itchy against my nose as he rubbed it against me.

Toothlesses POV

We were bonding in the cove, the boy was scratching me everywhere even underneath my chin, but when he scratced underneath my chin I blacked out it was so good, I lay on the ground murring unconsiously.

Deadly Nadder (Stormflys) POV

I was let out of my hatch and I ran towards the girl carrying an axe, she threw the axe at me and ran away and I ran straight to the boy I was chasing in the arena before and stopped as he wasnt in a threatening position. I sniffed him he let me than there was a yelling and the girl with her axe raised was running towards me than the boy started scratching me everywhere including underneath my chin and I blacked out.

Toothless POV

We were bonding again this time the boy was using the light from the hammer to reflect back onto the ground, I started chasing it to amuse the boy.

Terrible Terror POV

I was let out and suddenly there was this loud, obnoxious boy about the insult me so I launched at the boys nose and started biting it, than I got distracted by the light from the boys shield and followed it back into the hatch because I didnt want to hear the loud boy anymore.

Toothless POV

The boy had improved my fake tail and now he had tied me to a post while he sat on me practising my tail positions. The wind blew the rope off and we landed in the forest there was only one problem the boy was stuck to me so we had to go back to the boys village, when we were in the forge a girl spoke to the boy but I saw a sheep and than we were off. We were flying and were talking it slow because I had a learner flyer on me he messed up a few times but I set him straight with a flip of my ears on his face. We flew for a bit and than we were going fine but he lost his sheet and than he became unclipped, we were both falling. Finally he got back on me but he had no time to read his cheat sheet we were heading for trees he pulled me up than we swerved through a whole bunch of cliffs. He yelled out YEAH than I fired a congratulation fire.

We landed on an island and he caught fish for both of us to eat than we both started eating. Some terrible terrors came and thought they could steal my fish but I wouldnt let them than the boy gave the terrible terror some of his fish and as he stared in amazement and the terrible terror who decided to snuggle against him I ate my fish.

To Be Continued...


End file.
